Heartbroken remix
by nejihyuga2
Summary: Neji and lee goes threw some drama
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken remix

Neji woke up but didn't move he looked foreword at his bed, its been 3 days since Ino and sakura went to the sand. They needed help in the medical facility there. Ever since Neji has been feeling pretty weird many memories flashed threw his head. They all stung like kunai directly in his head (sounds painful, but true).

"Another day, without either of them"

He said still laying in bed, he sat up and looked around at the many holes in his wall

"Why does it hurt so much, WHY!"

he punched the wall again, the sound echo threw his room, he got up and walked to the shower, he got dressed then walk toward the academy where he taught. As he stepped inside the academy one of his students ran up to him

"Neji-sensei how are you today"

"huh um fine………..i guess"

_why cant I forget about them!_ He thought to himself, as he abruptly walked past the kid, towards the training ground and began to punch a tree

"WHY WHY WHY!"

He said to himself he continued to punch the tree

"ill never see them again yet I cant stop thinking about them"

then it hit him

"wait why am I thinking about both of them? Which one do I really like?"

"your thinking about them too?"

Neji turned around to see rock lee standing there, in his green jump suit

"im sorry but I cant stop thinking bout sakura-Chan"

This angered Neji very much, so much that he clenched his fist so hard it began to bleed, just to stop himself from punching rock lee right in the face. But he didn't instead he said

"oh really"

_Wait I cant have both it just not fair!_

"Yes every time I think of her I don't know what to do"

This made Neji remember something

**FLASHBACK**

_Neji and Sakura can be seen walking back to Konoha from a d rank mission, they are walking threw lush green grass, when sakura stopped_

"_What's wrong sakura-Chan?" Neji asked_

"_Nothing I just feel like taking off my shoes" _

_She took off her shoes and began to walk Neji slowly reached out his hand to hold her she grabbed his hand and began to walk back to Konoha together._

Neji snapped back to attention and said "ill see you later lee" as he walked away he began to cry silently but cry non the less.

Neji arrived home and laid down in bed and looked at the ceiling and thought of Ino

**FLASH BACK**

_Neji and Ino can be seen laying together in a tree, Ino sitting on his lap and her head laid back on his shoulder, Neji held her firmly by the waist._

"_Neji…"_

"_yes" _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too"_

Neji looked at his ceiling and cried

THe END... for now

**SO did you like it, I hope so its based off real events, its all about review **


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAM**

_Neji can be seen walking down a road to his left was green lush grass and to his right was mire green lush grass. He walked and walked looking around wondering where he was, until he came upon a fork in the road. He looked to the left and down the road he saw sakura in a pink dress that stop right below her thigh and a yellow flower in her hair_

"_Neji come with me I love you"_

_Neji step forward but turned to the right and saw Ino in a yellow dress with a long slit down the side, showing off her lovely legs, she had a pink flower in her hair and looked at him and said_

"_Neji come to me I need you"_

_Neji stepped back to the middle of the cross road and looked at the two girls he did not know which way to go, all of a sudden the earth began top crumble and the ground beneath him quickly and he fell, he slowly came to a stop and huge dark figure of himself had caught him and was beginning to tear him apart, he screamed loudly as he was ripped apart._

Neji woke up quickly and sat up in his bed panting heavily Hinata standing over him.

"Are you ok neji-nii-san?" she asked in her small high pitched voice

"Yea im fine I just…….." he stopped and looked at his hand they where shaking viciously

"im going to get you some tea"

"no need im fine" he said to her she nodded and left the room, he got up and walked to the shower, ino and sakura's voices echoed threw his head

"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled loudly, _what the hell is wrong with me???_

He got out the shower and got dress he walked outside towards the training ground, and began to punch a tree the sounds of ino and sakura danced threw his head

"This is getting annoying!...I have to do something I HAVE to see them again, but how its……impossible"

Threw out Neji's life nothing had gone easy for him everything was bad, and nothing ever went right and the one time it did, something like this happens Neji dropped to his knee's and looked up and for the first time since his dad died he cried. Neji sat there and cried for about two minutes and got up and turned around tear stained his eyes. He walked threw the village, and people looked at him wondering why he had cried. He walked towards the only person he could speak to tenten. He got to the door and knocked on it, tenten the door open slightly and two eyes appear.

"NEJI!"

"hello tenten may I come in?" he asked

"yea sure of course you can"

She opened the door and motioned for him to come in

"my parent wont be home till real late what did you want?"

"I have to ask you something"

Yes what is it?"

"I know I love ino but I think I like sakura too"

"Are you serious? Well who do you like the most?"

"mylena, I know that but….."

"well there your answer"

"your right, thanks tenten you rock"

Neji ran out of ten ten's house and ran toward the bird tower. He ran up the stairs and showed his id to the bird attendant he gave him a bird, Neji wrote a letter and attached it to the bird's leg, the note red:

_Dear Ino,_

_ Ever since you left I have been thinking about you, no stop I need you, I love you and because of this I will be traveling to the sand to see you for one day._

_Love,_

_Neji Hyuga_

_As he walked down the stair the words to his favorite song ran threw his head:_

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight**_

**end of chapter two I hope you enjoyed thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Sup peps im back with another chapter

Neji woke up this morning better than he had in a while, with some what of anticipation in the air.

_**Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight**_

He got up and took a shower, got dressed and went out side to meet shikamaru and rock lee. They where to meet at the gate as he walked he felt more happy, than usual.

_**tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive**_

he met up with shikamaru and rock lee at the gates.

"hey lee shikamaru"

"hey neji"

"yo neji"

"lets get going then"

It took them a while to get to the gates of the sand but when they did Neji's heart began to jump.

_**if I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away**_

"Now how do we find them?" Neji asked

"Eh yall find them im to lazy ill be at the ramen shop" shikamaru replied

"OK LET"S GO NEJI" rock lee said loudly

"Do ya got to make a seen, ok ramen shop got it lets go"

They searched up and down and Neji ended going ahead of rock lee, he walked threw some bushes when he heard a whimper and a sob. There he saw sakura crying.

"Long time no see"

She turned around to see Neji her face looked up

"NEJI!" she jumped up and embraced him

"so you and Ino at it again"

"Yea you could say that"

"Don't go and kill her

"Ill try not too"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"You know where ino at" her face seemed to drop

"She at the hospital"

"Ok thanks ill see you around" he began to walk away then he stopped not looking back "oh yea someone here to see you" and with that he ran to the hospital, he ask the secretary where ino was at

"Top floor door on the left"

"Thanks"

He ran up the stairs and walked in the door their he saw Ino healing up a kid, he walked up behind her and held her by the waist.

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

She jumped a little then turned around

"Oh my god Neji!" she hugged him

"I didn't expect you so soon"

"Yea rock lee forced us to run here"

"Rock lee is here too"

"yea so is shikamaru"

"really cool maybe ill meet up with them later"

"yea but right now, where together"

He held her in tightly

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

"I missed you so much Neji" her voice was cracking

"as I you Ino" he replied holding her tighter

They walked out on to the hospital roof, and stare at the sky then he said

"Ino"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she was crying again

"I just want to bottle this moment and get drunk of it all night"

"oh Neji" she dug her face into his shoulder

They sat their for a while watching the sun go down

"Ino……..i ……I have to go"

"really neji no"

"im sorry, lee and shikamaru are probably waiting for me"

"are you coming to the festival?"

"im sorry I cant"

"No….."

Neji kissed her passionately and they kissed for a while then Neji broke away said his final good byes and left as he walked down the stairs, he began to cry

_**I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.**_

The end ……………………..4 now

I give credit to The great escape by boys like girls, ocean avenue by yellowcard , and everytime we touch by cascada


End file.
